LIKE
by HarryPotterFanatic17
Summary: Feliks and Toris are invited to New York to advertise a new fashion brand called "LIKE", Unfortunately things are a bit more complicated then they expected,,,,  human names used, rated t   i dont own hetalia,,,,,
1. Feliks

"**LIKE"**

"_To whom it may concern-_

_This letter is from the fashion company "LIKE", and we are inviting you to come and display our clothing line in our next fashion show in New York_.

_You will be flying to New York on American Airlines, 1__st__ class accommodation, staying in one of New York's finest 5 star hotels (Hudson Hotel), all funding will all be paid for by the company, and you would be staying there for the time period of 2 weeks, from the 1__st__-14__th__ August_. _Plus you will get $1000__._

_You might wish to bring a camera (a disposable one if possible (any valuable items lost will not be funded for)) as you will have the luxury of going on a tour of the city after the show dates._

_Please return the reply slip to the address below before the 31__st__ July 2011_-

"**Like Fashion House**

**13 Major Street, Washington, New York, America**

**ANYW 100"**

_Hope to see you soon_

_Chuck Major_

_(Head of Like Fashion Company)"_

Feliks put down the letter and checked for the hundredth time that it said his name on the front of the fancy, black envelope. Of course it did, his name- Feliks Łukasiewicz- was written in italic, white lettering across it, like on a billboard_._

Feliks squealed, his heart racing_._ He loved fashion since the beginning of time, and to many people's surprise, this wasn't a phase_. _Now aged 15, Feliks still insisted on having every new Gucci bag he saw, and his wardrobe contained Prada and Dolce and Gabbana_. _But LIKE_ . . ._ it was run by a very rich man, besides the president, the richest man in the USA_, _and as Feliks knew, he only ever sent requests to people with VERY good taste_._

Admiring himself in the mirror, Feliks smiled with content_. _His blonde hair sashayed down to his shoulders, perfectly brushed so that every piece of hair was as straight as possible, and today he choice of clothing was from Prada, consisting of a white lace top, and a pink mini that, according to Toris (Feliks best friend) made him look slutty, as it barely covered his backside, but Feliks, being his stylish, self-obsessed-self, didn't care_. _In his opinion, the skirt was adorable_._

To top off the outfit, a pair of fuser pink converses_. _They were comfortable, and went with every single outfit Feliks owned,which, I have to tell you, was a lot_. _

_I have gotta, like, call Liet, and like totally tell him about this _Feliks thought, and with a quick wave to his reflection, Feliks practiced walking down the cat walk in New York as he made his way to his phone- obviously the best, newest mobile there was, a pink Blackberry_. Wait till Liet hears about this. . ._


	2. Toris

"NO, what the hell, I don't give a crap about fashion" Toris yelled_. _He too, had received the same letter from LIKE, but unlike Feliks, Toris's reaction wasn't so thrilled_._

Toris honestly didn't care that he could be wearing gold chains and live in a mansion with an en-suite in every room, he was happy with what he had, his small range of hand knitted sweaters and trousers that all had a hole in them, somewhere or another, and the few necessities_. _If Feliks saw him now_ . . ._ he would instantly scold him on his extremely poor fashion sense, and then go into a very long rant about how Toris should take fashion tips from him, and that he is like totally awesome_. . . _

Toris sighed and was about to put the letter in the bin, when his mobile phone rang_. _Looking at the caller id, Toris noticed it was Feliks_._ No surprise there, Feliks called all the time, mostly to brag about himself, and Toris, being his best friend, had to listen_._

Rolling his eyes, Toris picked up the phone, an old nokiya from 5 years ago, but still, money had to be spent wisely in Toris's opinion, and he certainly didn't need to waste his money on a new phone_._

"Hello" he greeted in his usual tone, trying to hide the annoyance he was feeling_._

"LIET" Feliks screamed "YOU WILL LIKE NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME"!

Toris winced_. _What the hell was Feliks screaming for_,_ it sounded like he won the national lottery or something_._

"Relax Feliks, I am not deaf, I can hear you_. _What do you want to tell me" he asked, silently praying that his ear would recover in time to hear Feliks next sentence_._

Feliks was obviously ignoring him, and continued to shout down the line_. "_I LIKE TOTALLY GOT A LETTER, FROM LIKE, THEY WANT ME TO LIKE TOTALLY GO TO NEW YORK AND DO SOME MODELLING! I CANT WAIT,"

_So Feliks had got the letter too_, Toris thought, well good for him_. _Fashion was everything to Feliks_. _It was like a sixth sense to him, and with the fashion sense like that, he was destined to go far_. _

Toris lay down, as Feliks continued to blab on about how his role model had always been Chuck Major, and realized, as a drop of water feel on his head, that he had a leak_. NOT AGAIN _he thought_. _

"LIET, ARE YOU THERE" Feliks yelled_._

"Yes" Toris sighed_. Well there goes your savings. . ._

"I am gonna, like, sign these papers, talk later, bye" Feliks squealed, and with that he hung up_._

_What would it be like, to have a house that doesn't constantly leak__?_

Toris sat back up, and picked up the letter off the bedside table_. _ Re-reading it, he imagined how that $1000 could do wanders for him_. _Then he remembered his job_. _Suddenly he shivered, but not from the cold_. _His boss, Ivan Buraginsuki, a very tall man compared to everyone else Toris knew_. _But what was even scarier than his abnormal height, was his _pipe. _Toris exhaled shakily, and remembered the last time he was late. It had only been 5 minutes, but Ivan was extremely strict with time...no strict was just putting it nicely, Ivan was UNSPARING!

He could always just not tell Ivan he was going . . . taking a pen into his trembling hand, Toris signed the reply slip. This would be his big break, and the only way to get away without spending a litas. And it wasn't like they were going to be like Feliks and make him wear a skirt . . . hopefully. . .


	3. New York

"Can all passengers to New York please go to Gate 5"

Feliks sighed, and cheeked his reflection in the mirror opposite where he was sitting for the hundredth time. He had been at Gate 5 for half an hour, so all this waiting was starting to get boring... and oh god was that a frown-line?

Cursing under his breath, he got up to take a closer look, only to realise that it had only been a smudge on the mirror. All that worry for nothing...

"Gate 5 to New York boarding now". Smiling, Feliks got out his boarding pass. It was finally time.

* * *

><p>"Final call to Gate 4..."<p>

Completely out of breath, Toris ran towards the fast closing gate.  
>After getting up late, and driving all the way to the airport only to realise that he had very stupidly forgotten his passport on the mentalpiece, had to drive to the house and back again, he most certainly didn't want to miss his plane. But he was running late...and his only chance to escape his job (and Ivan) was slipping out of his hands like sand. All this was definatly NOT what he had expected at all...<br>Luckly he managed to get to Gate 4 JUST in time.

Collapsing into his chair in the first class part of the plane, relief swept over him like a tidal wave. One of the cabin crew offered him a drink, but he refused. All he wanted to do was sleep...and after all that running, felt like he definatly deserved it...

* * *

><p>Feliks, however, was too excited to sleep. New York, Chuck Major, modelling all in one...wow he had never even imagined that he would be this lucky...<p>

Glancing out of the window, he could suddenly see the tops of skyscrapers. Pressing himself againest the glass to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he squealed when he found out he wasn't.

This was it. He had arrived...

* * *

><p>Getting off the plane was alot less hard then getting on it Toris soon realised. When he had landed, the sun had been shining, making the scenery even more beautiful. Even the airport was amazing...and thats saying something, though to tell youthe truth, Toris was easily facinated.<p>

Next thing was to find the cab that would take him to the hotel...and this wouldn't have been a problem if they didn't all looked the same!

Everywhere he turned, all Toris saw was yellow...

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him scream. Was it possible that Ivan had followed him all this way?

But the voice he heard wasn't Ivan's at all.

"Liet? OMG it is like totally you! What are you doing here?" Feliks asked smiling at him.

Toris smiled back and simply replied "the same reason you are".

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry you all had to wait this long for this chapter, its just i had a writers block.<strong>

**I will update soon though, promise.**

**Please review =)**


End file.
